1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical ophthalmic composition and method for the therapeutic use thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a topical, ophthalmic composition containing Prazosin useful in temporarily reducing intraocular pressure and alleviating the symptoms of glaucoma.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The active compound described herein is known in the art, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,836. Prazosin is the designated name for a compound with the chemical name 1-(4-amino-6,7-dimethoxy-2-quinazolinyl)-4-(2-furanyl carbonyl)piperazine. Its method of manufacture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,836, the relevant portions of which are hereby incorporated by this reference. Prazosin has been used heretofore in the treatment of systemic hypertension.
Glaucoma is a condition of the eye characterized by increased intraocular pressure. Untreated, the condition eventually leads to irreversible retinal damage and blindness. Conventional therapy for glaucoma is with pilocarpine and/or epinephrine administered topically to the eye several times daily.